User blog:TheDarkCommander/Guide to trading:hot pokemon at the moment
Welcome to my blog!I hope people would learn of the secrets of the trade and know whats rare and good for trade at the moment.Lets look at whats hot in the trade resort at the moment.I will teach noobs whats worth to trade and what NOT to trade. #1.Eevee/starter eggs/pokemon Worth around level 20 pokemon expect to find this little fella around the resort.This pokemon is one of the most common pokemon available at the trade resort.Many people would try to scam you with this egg,saying that you cant get it anywhere:WRONG! You can actually get an eevee for free at silivent city,by joining landos group.Note:to get infinite eevees,please save forhand and turn off the auto save function.The way to get infinite eevees is to get one female eevee from the guy.However,since the chance for a female eevee is 12.5% chance,you might not get it at the first try. If you are a new player and do not want to join lando's group,the only way to obtain eevee then is through the trade resort. Go for the traders which sell female eevees.This is because the egg produced in the pokemon day care (with 2 compatible egg groups with 1 male and 1 female) always follow the base form of the female species. After obtaining the female eevee,use a male compatible pokemon which is under eevees egg group to get eevee eggs.Eevee eggs are NOT worth a shiny. If you have ditto,you can use it to always produce the egg of the base form of the pokemon you are breeding with,regardless of being male or female. Starters are usually worth the same as eevee. If you going for starters,go for the female ones if possible,since the egg produced always follow the female species. #2.High level pokemon:Level 30 and above Worth around a crystal onix/ multiple B-Teir legendaries/ multiple high level pokemon=shiny Pokemon may vary.People at the trade resort will give good pokemon expecting good pokemon in return.Some people may offer shinies for multiple of them.Be sure to look at the effort values of that pokemon to confirm if they are EV trained for those traders assuming.Read below to know more what are common legendaries. #3:B tier legendaries Worth around a few high level pokemon. Here are the list of pokemon which are of the common legendary list. -shaymin -victini -Jirachi These pokemon are the low teir legendaries:legendaries which have very little value.These pokemon are NOT worth a shiny.Shaymin,Victini and Jirachi are of very since they can be obtained through side quests.These pokemon have grown out of popularity,due to the intoduction of new legendaries in the Fluoruma City update. #4:A teir legendaries Worth around a few high level pokemon. These legendaries are more popular than B-teir legendaries in the resort. -diancie -heatran -regirock -regice -registeel These pokemon are uncommon in the resort.These pokemon are not worth a shiny tho due to the fact that they can be easily obtained through side quests. #5:Outdated S tier legendaries Worth around 1-2 shinies.Worth around a few high level pokemon. Legendaries can only be obtained through wild encounters and have a 0.1% chance of obtaining.However,there are certain legendaries that are higher in demand than others and more valuable.Some are outdated which used to be popular in demand but have declined in popularity as the game gets further developed. These legendaries are of in low demand in trade resort,meaning that not many people world want that legendary. The following S tier legendary pokemon which are of the lowest of popularity are... -Thornadus -Thundurus -Landorus #6 not that popular in demand S tier legendaries Worth around 2-3 shinies.Worth around a few megas and high level pokemon. These legendaries used to be popular in demand recently but due to the introduction of new legendaries,the following S tier legendaries have decreased in demand. -Entei -Suicine -Raikou #7: Popular in demand S teir legendaries Worth around 3-4 shinies and megas. These legendaries are currently very popular in demand in the trade resort and people are willing to trade multiple shinies for them. ''-Latias'' ''-Latios'' ''-Regigigas'' #8:Event pokemon/items Pokemon values may vary in value as time passes. The following pokemon are only obtained through special in-game events. White reskinned(shiny) gengar-? Heart tail pikachu-? Manaphy-worth 4 very good shinies/shiny starters/multiple NID legends and PID legends Alolan vulpix-worth around a mid to high level pokemon. Alolan sandshrew-worth around a mid to high level pokemon. Gengarite H-value very high,unknown value Absomasite-value very high,unknown value #9:shiny pokemon Different types of shinies have different values. Depending on the rarity,the more rarer the encounter of the the pokemon,the rarer its shiny form is. For example,shiny ralts is more rarer than a shiny bidoof due to its rarity. The rarest of shinies are shiny S teir legendaries,which are extremely hard to get and usually obtained through ro-power. Category:Blog posts